La princesa muda y el sapo torpe
by maiteginevra
Summary: Andromeda Black y Ted Tonks: La pobre niña rica con el estúpido muggle de Hufflepuff. ¿En qué estaban pensado? Diez viñetas para el quinesob de agosto.
1. Chapter 1

**N. de Autora:** Sí, porque hay muy poco de Ted Tonks y Andromeda Black no me he resistido a escribir algo sobre ellos. No es lo que habitualmente escribo, pero espero que les guste. Textos escritos para la comunidad de lj "quinesob", temporada de agosto.

* * *

_Walk in silence,  
Don't walk away, in silence.  
See the danger,  
Always danger,_

**1.-**

A Andromeda no le gustan las pociones porque no se le dan bien.

Prefiere las clases con el profesor Flitwick, esa de los martes en las mañana, las que comparte con los alumnos de Ravenclaw. Las prefiere porque cuando está en aquella aula, su varita vibra entre sus dedos y puede sentir el flujo de magia que emana desde su mente (o corazón) hasta canalizarla en algo. No sólo ve hechizos, no sólo repite palabras. También ve los colores, contornos, formas, brillos y sombras y le parece que es hermoso.

Pero aquella mañana tiene pociones y se abre paso, tras desayunar muy poco, hacia las mazmorras con su andar pausado e indiferente. Un paso tras otro y deja caer sus párpados gruesos como si el castillo de Hogwarts fuese un lugar muy poco interesante. No sabe contornear las caderas emulando un felino cuando camina y aprieta su varita por encima de la ropa cuando ve un par de chicos de Gryffindor pasar en la dirección contraria. Andromeda Black suspira cuando siente que ya ha pasado el _peligro_ y sigue descendiendo en soledad.

No le gustan las pociones porque la sala huele a humedad. Huele a encierro, a animales muertos y secos, a polvo y suciedad. Le da asco y arruga la nariz porque no quiere respirar ese aire viciado.

Para el colmo de su mala suerte se sienta a su lado el estúpido de Lestrange. Rabastan le mira y eleva su comisura derecha como si alguien jugara amarrando hilos invisibles en su cara, toma uno de los largos rizos negros de ella entre sus dedos y con la voz rasposa le pregunta si acaso irá a la reunión de la tarde. Andromeda sólo le observa de vuelta, muda.

- Tú sabes a qué me refiero.

Claro que lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido. Nació en el seno de una familia donde aquella idea está enterrada en lo más profundo de su árbol genético, alimenta las raíces, sube y se hace grande llegando a todas partes, incluso hasta la hoja más pequeña como ella. Y ahora se ha alzado alguien que promete defender _a muerte_ aquellas concepciones. Ha visto las luces en los ojos de aquellos que le siguen y ha sabido de aplausos rabiosos que él les arranca a sus oyentes. Le ha visto en "El Profeta", y una vez pasó muy cerca de él en el Callejón Knockturn. Ha crecido con las referencias y las invitaciones a seguirlo como si él fuese un ser divino, especial. Y piensa que quizás lo sea, pero no significa que a ella le agrade _mucho_.

No puedo ir, estoy castigada. -Y cuando dice aquello no está mintiendo. Tiene que cumplir un castigo con la profesora McGonagall porque Andromeda Black no ha presentado los trabajos de transformaciones. Siempre los hace, pero nunca los entrega porque le gusta estar castigada, pero no le gustan los escándalos ni la atención pública, y por lo mismo ha encontrado un modo de evitar esas reuniones sin ser el centro de las miradas ni de los comentarios del resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Las manos de Andromeda son pequeñas, pálidas y finas. Cada uno de sus dedos son lazos albinos que amarran con torpeza los ingredientes que le aguardan sobre la mesa. Los mezcla, los agita, los lleva al caldero y revuelve. Doce veces para allá, tres para acá y los vapores que ascienden componiendo una hélice que le marea. Andromeda normalmente no es una persona nerviosa, pero esa clase la supera. Se siente inquieta, incómoda, y sus hombros se despliegan adoptando una pose ofensiva. Se pregunta si ha seguido bien los pasos que están anotados en la pizarra, se pregunta si habrá exagerado con los ojos de araña, se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que puso el caldero en el fuego y sobretodo se pregunta cuándo será el glorioso día que _ese_ estúpido la deje de mirar.

Y ella deja de revolver el caldero.

Por un segundo, Andromeda le mira de vuelta y desata todo el poder de sus ojos, similares al agitado mar nocturno, hasta ese chico de Hufflepuff que sostiene su cabeza con el brazo que a su vez apoya en la mesa. No ha mezclado ni medio ingrediente, ni siquiera ha cortado las raíces, y al parecer, sólo se ha dedicado a mirarla trabajar.

A Andromeda no le gusta pociones. Por muchas cosas. Por los olores, por la suciedad, porque no tiene el talento innato, y porque tiene clases con los de Hufflepuff. Específicamente porque tiene clases con él.

_¡Con él!_

Con el chico que se ha ruborizado cuando ella le miró y que ha tenido el atrevimiento de sonreírle de vuelta.

Con el estúpido que no la deja desayunar porque siempre la está mirando con esos ojos azules inmensos (demasiado grandes para su gusto), y a ella no le gusta que le vean comer.

Con el imbécil que al finalizar la clase de pociones ha dejado sobre su mesa, y sin ninguna precaución, un trozito de pergamino que dice algo que ella no quiere saber.

_¡Qué horrible letra más encima!_

Y Andromeda sabe que él la está observando mientras ella lee, por supuesto, ella no le dice nada y con sus dedos finos y pálidos aprieta el pergamino hasta transformarlo en una pequeña bola. La cara de Ted Tonks refleja una mueca de dolor, como si ella con su mano le hubiese apretado el pulmón y no un simple trozo de papel.

Andromeda le ve alejarse dando largas zancadas, tambaleantes y algo torpes. Y ella guarda la bolita dentro del bolsillo de su túnica. No porque quiera conservar aquello como un recuerdo, no porque le agrade lo que leyó, sino porque sería demasiado peligroso, para ella (no le importa lo que le pueda pasar a él), que alguien encontrase eso y malinterpretara todo.

Porque a Andromeda Black hay dos cosas que no le gustan: las pociones y Ted Tonks.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORA:** Espero subir pronto las próximas viñetas, ¿algún comentario? (Dime que sí, por favor)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_I love you for what I'm not_

_I did not want what I have got_

**2.-**

Ted Tonks sueña mucho. Todas las noches lo hace y siempre recuerda cada uno de sus destellos. Ha soñado que vuela en un caballo alado por distintas ciudades del mundo (y le han parecido todos los cielos iguales). Ha soñado que es capaz de saltar los muros de una catedral para rescatar a un pájaro hecho de agua (y que al salir a la luz del sol se evaporó tristemente dentro de su jaula).

Ha soñado que besa a Andromeda Black y ese es el sueño que recuerda con mayor nitidez porque ella le besa también, con los ojos cerrados, y con el corazón latiendo en su garganta.

Y cada noche, cuando se acuesta, quiere soñar que la besa de nuevo. Pero no puede, sueña con mares poco profundos en los que navega, sueña con mañanas brillantes dentro de la huerta de un campo, sueña que es minero. Pero no ha vuelto a soñar con ella, simplemente no puede.

Y cada mañana al despertar, se recuerda, lamentándose, que él no controla aquella parte de su cerebro. Como tampoco puede controlar sus ojos cuando la ve pasar. Ted cree que si todos lleváramos letreros de neón sobre nuestras cabezas, el de Andromeda diría "_inalcanzable_", o quizás diría "_imposible_". Pero da lo mismo porque las dos palabras significan una sola cosa para él, que su letrero de neón brilla con la palabra "_indigno_", o mejor aún, "_impuro_".

En sus diecisiete años de vida nunca le había molestado nada relacionado a su origen. Agradece el pelo rubio y el buen humor que heredó de su padre, agradece los ojos azules y todo lo que le ha aprendido de su madre. Agradece los discos de Johnny Cash y Bob Dylan que le regalan para navidad o para su cumpleaños, agradece los almuerzos de los domingos, la poca ropa nueva que le pueden comprar, y por supuesto los materiales del colegio y la mensualidad que sus padres pagan sin tardanza. Pero ahora necesita algo más, y nadie se lo puede dar. Necesita sangre, y no es porque sea un vampiro. Necesita sangre roja, igual que la que actualmente corre por sus venas, pero que reluzca en la luz y oscuridad por la nobleza y la antigüedad de magia que la completa.

No la venden en ninguna parte (ya se ha molestado en averiguar).

Y en el supuesto que la vendiesen tampoco tendría el dinero para comprarla.

Pero ella sí lo tiene. Tiene el dinero y tiene la sangre y es precisamente por eso que Ted necesita ser igual que ella, estar al nivel de ella, poder mirarla a los ojos y saber que le está ofreciendo algo que se merezca, algo que ella espera, porque todas las cosas deslumbrantes con las que fantasea Ted a ella probablemente le parezcan normales, alcanzables, posibles, dignas y puras.

Ted cree que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de salir con Andromeda Black. Y sus amigos también lo creen. Le han dicho una y otra vez que invite a _otra_ chica a tomar algo en las Tres Escobas, le han dicho que vayan todos ellos a Cabeza de Puerco para ahogar las penas y hacerlas desaparecer (y lo han hecho muchas veces). Hasta le han dicho que se haga un _obliviate_ porque ella jamás lo mirará.

- En realidad nunca mira a nadie. -apunta uno de sus amigos después de un largo sorbo de champagne de malta. -No es como si te odiara a ti más que al resto de nosotros.

- ¿Eso se supone que debe animarme? -Pregunta Ted para luego echarse dos ranas de chocolate que apenas puede dar vuelta dentro de la boca. Se las traga con ayuda del licor que su amigo le da.

- Sí, porque no siente un odio especial por ti. Te lo digo, eres como el resto...tampoco te mira.

Y Ted siente que una pequeña burbuja de luz ilumina su pecho porque hay algo que _no_ calza. Ella jamás lo ha contemplado en la forma que él lo hace, ella jamás le ha hablado ni una sola vez (ni siquiera para decirle que odia los pergaminos que él, mágicamente, deja caer sobre su mesa cuando nadie lo ve), ella no le sonríe, ni le grita. Pero todas las mañanas cuando Ted contempla cómo caen los rizos húmedos sobre sus hombros y sobre su pecho, ocultando la insignia de Slytherin, él ve que a ella se le caen los cereales de la cuchara (a veces se le cae la cuchara) y ella levanta sus ojos para mirarle del modo más fiero que alguien pueda mirar. Vuelve a bajar la vista, se limpia la ropa que se le ha salpicado con leche y deja de comer.

Pero lo importante es que le mira. Mal. Pero le mira.

Esa noche noche Ted se acuesta temprano porque está seguro que el alcohol que ha tragado no le dejará tener más revelaciones, ni más tiempo de vigilia. Pero también está seguro que soñará, como todas las noches.

_Ojala la bese de nuevo _murmura mientras deja caer su cabeza en la almohada.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Muchas gracias a Daniela y Laura por sus comentarios, no saben lo mucho que me han animado :D


	3. Chapter 3

_God knows how I adore life _

_When the wind turns on the shores lies another day _

_I cannot ask for more._

**3.-**

No muchos se meten con Andromeda. No porque le teman particularmente a ella, más bien por respeto (o temor) a su hermana mayor, Bellatrix. Salvo algunos valientes de Slytherin que han tratado de entablar algún lazo como si ella fuera un túnel secreto hacia su otra hermana, Narcisa. Sin embargo aquellos no son largos intentos porque Andromeda nunca sabe qué decir, y cómo no es una buena conversadora la mayoría de las veces prefiere callar mientras escucha peticiones en sordina. Gracias a esto y a los beneficios de ser la hermana del medio de una familia llena de magos connotados pasa desapercibida y se hace invisible a su antojo.

Pero a ella le gusta así, de hecho ha hecho todo lo posible para que esa situación se mantenga inalterable porque de ese modo es libre. No en un cien por ciento ya que siempre están los ojos de los amigos de la familia que la observan fugazmente, pero puede disfrutar de cierto tiempo sólo para ella.

Y en ese tiempo generalmente se queda en su habitación y mientras mira las extrañas figuras que se proyectan en el techo piensa que tarde o temprano terminará casada con alguno de los chicos con lo que comparte clases, aulas y sala común. O al menos con alguno que también pudo ver el color de las aguas profundas del lago proyectada sobre las piedras de las mazmorras.

Piensa que es una pena que no le guste _nadie_ y ve su futuro muy similar al de su hermana mayor, enlazada a alguien que no signifique nada para ella aparte de un nuevo apellido. Y es una doble pena porque el suyo le gusta. _Black_ suena bien, es corto, seco, quizás hasta sincero. Lo que no le gustan son las obligaciones anexas que conlleva etiquetarse así: prohibido sonreírle al viento, ("_porque no tienes por qué andar riéndote como una tonta todo el tiempo")_, callarse algunas de sus opiniones y adherirse a los nutrientes del árbol ("_porque de otro modo este apellido no perdurará"_) y cuando piensa en sus tíos, que a la vez son primos entre sí, cuando se los imagina en un lujoso altar blanco y dorado, cuando ve la mano larga y brillante de su tía Walburga recibiendo un anillo obeso, cuando su mente se va hacia la noche de bodas, cuando piensa en Sirius y Regulus.

_¡Eeewww!_

Y le gustaría ser como Narcisa, tener las pestañas largas y curvadas hacia el cielo, las mejillas pálidas, los ojos claros y un ramillete de pretendientes. Sabe que su hermana podrá elegir mejores cosas, sabe que sus padres les aguantan sobrepasar algunos límites. Sabe que será feliz después de todo, al igual que lo es Bellatrix acompañando al nuevo Señor.

_¿Y qué me hace feliz a mi?_

Hay cosas sencillas que le hacen sonreír, le gusta hornear pasteles de calabaza que nadie se come, le gusta ondear su varita y vaciar su closet para guardar su ropa dejándola perfectamente ordenada (los elfos no la dejan como ella quiere), le gusta mirar las estrellas por las noches. Le gusta cuando su madre le acaricia los cabellos, ondulandoselos aún mas con los dedos y leen historias, cuando pequeña eran Los Cuentos de Beedle, el bardo, ahora leen "Las aventuras de Alberta Toothill" y otras veces su madre les cuenta historias de antaño.

- Tenías unos ojos preciosos, gigantes, como dos uvas negras y los hoyuelos de tus mejillas eran más pronunciados. ¿Sabes? Cuando estaba embarazada de ti por un momento pensé que serías un niño.

- ¿Y cuando supiste qué sería niña?-Andromeda no ve la cara de su madre porque está sentada sobre la espesa alfombra con la espalda apoyada en las piernas de su madre, tiene la mirada fija en el reloj de pie que agita su péndulo inalterablemente. No ve la cara de su madre y no ve la mueca de dolor que le retuerce el rostro al escuchar la pregunta.

- Una vez una gitana golpeó nuestra puerta. Dijo que venía de lugares muy alejados, que habita caminado por días y qué tenía sed y hambre. (_Los elfos querían darles comida pero yo me negué_) La gitana, que no me había visto porque yo no me moví del salón para atenderla, dijo que mi hija sería muy hermosa.

- ¿Dijo algo más? -pregunta Andromeda con la voz adormilada.

- No. -Y su madre miente, porque la gitana furiosa sí gritó que tendría una hija, y que sería hermosa, pero también gritó que maldecía al bebe que estaba en el vientre y juró que ella sería la desgracia de esa familia. La que haría llorar a la madre hasta la muerte o la locura, según lo que viniese primero.

Andromeda no sabe qué es aquella cosa que le robe el alma, no sabe qué le hace completamente feliz, pero sí sabe que no quiere hacer infeliz al resto de su familia y es por eso que todas las mañanas se anuda la corbata verde y gris, arregla su cabello castaño, alisa su túnica con sus manos livianas y se coloca perfume que huele a _orgullo_ Black.


	4. Chapter 4

_I had an impulse to clear it all away,  
Oh I used the tactics, make everybody pay,  
Just something that I knew I had to do,  
But through it all I kept my eyes on you._

**4.-**

Ha aprendido a cambiar sus cejas de color, ha conseguido que salga agua de su varita, ha aprendido a preparar pociones cicatrizantes y se ha aprendido el horario de ella de memoria.

Sabe a qué hora va a comer, qué cosas desayuna y qué comida prefiere a la hora de la cena. Sabe que sus única posibilidad de verla en clases es en pociones y en esas clases ha aprendido lo más importante para él: lo grande y hermosos que son los ojos de Andromeda Black.

Pero no sabe qué más hacer para que ella note su existencia, o mejor dicho, para que le _considere_.

Y es en aquel atardecer cuando Ted decide que algo tiene qué planear para poder hablar con ella, quiere escuchar el musical sonido de su voz dirigida hacia él, quiere que le mire con sus pupilas de diecinueve tonos de café.

Y su búsqueda parte por el equipo de Gobstones, nunca antes ha jugado a ese estúpido juego de magos y su intentó le causa dos disgustos porque Eileen Prince le han llenado la cara de un líquido apestoso y porque Andromeda no participa en ese equipo.

_Por supuesto, muy poco glamoroso para ella_.

Quiere pegarse con un ladrillo en los dientes, porque es un imbécil, en qué estaba pensando para irse a meter en un club como ese, un grupo de chicos donde todos le han mirado mal porque no es común que un joven de último año se interese tan tardíamente en el Gobstones.

Su segundo intento es el Club de Runas Antiguas, sabe que cursa esa asignatura como optativo y piensa que quizás ese sea su hobbie, pero tan pronto entra en el aula donde está la profesora Bathsheba Babbling dibujando extrañas figuras con su varita, se desengaña porque no está ella ocupando silla alguna. Todos le miran y él se ruboriza, la profesora le pregunta si necesita algo.

_Sí, dos litros de felix felicis, por favor._

- No, sólo me perdí, disculpe.

Y mientras camina de vuelta a su sala común piensa qué le dirá finalmente cuando la encuentre. Quizás le diga lo mucho que le gustan sus ojos, o lo bonito que tiene el cabello. Tal vez le diga que le gusta, que le gusta mucho y que le encantaría ir a Hogsmeade con ella, rozarle la mano mientras caminan abriéndose paso a través de la nieve, ir al salón de Madame Pudipié y tomar con ella chocolate caliente (_o mejor probarlo de su boca_) Pero pronto se da cuenta que esa no es la puerta de acceso que le llevará directo a Andromeda, ese no es el tipo de conversación que a ella le interesará.

Y Ted piensa que quizás si él le dijera las ultimas ideas que han dado vuelta en su cabeza, si él le contara que no ha podido dormir porque se ha dado cuenta que por Andromeda es capaz de vagar de

por Hogwarts buscando algún grupo de estudiantes donde ella participe. Que es capaz de entrar en aulas donde todos le miran mal, y de tragarse clases de ajedrez mágico que le importan menos que el pepino musical que ha plantado la profesora Sprout. Que es capaz de dejar de lado a sus compañeros y amigos para seguirle a ella, no al_ "¿Señor? Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"_, es a ella a quien seguirá si Andromeda quiere ser una mortífaga. Que aprenderá a hacer maldiciones imperdonables, que se olvidará de sus padres y que promete besarle todos los días el brazo donde brille ese tatuaje (_si resultan ser ciertos los rumores_) sólo para tener una oportunidad con ella, sólo por ella.

Y que se la ha imaginado como una Julieta, pero sabe que él no es Romeo. Porque Romeo era igual a ella en poder y orgullo, y su caso es más bien como si el sirviente número uno pretendiese raptarse a la protagonista de la tumba.

_Soberana estupidez_.

Y cuando dobla en el pasillo del cuarto piso se la encuentra de frente, casi chocan, pero ella ha cambiado el curso de sus pies antes de que los cuerpos se encuentren, se miran unos segundos y ella sin decir _quítate, cuidado, lo siento_ o cualquier otra cosa, simplemente sigue con su camino.

Ted se ha fijado que lleva afirmado fuertemente contra su pecho el libro de Transformaciones Avanzadas.


	5. Chapter 5

Me han hecho tremendamente feliz los reviews que me han dejado. Personalmente estoy enamorada de Ted y Andromeda, y considero que su historia es una de las más lindas de toda la saga de Harry Potter y espero que les siga agradando mi _visión_ o _versión_ de los hechos.

* * *

_Come along Fool  
A direct hit of the senses you are disconnected  
It's not that it's bad…it's not that it's death  
It's just that it is on the tip of your tongue, and you're so silent  
_

**5.-**

La profesora McGonagall no es tonta.

Pero a veces simula serlo. Especialmente con aquella jovencita de apellido Black.

Jamás le ha informado a sus padres que no entrega los trabajos y en realidad no tendría por qué hacerlo ya que la joven Black obtiene notas satisfactorias en su asignatura.

Sabe que la chica no es olvidadiza ni torpe y sabe que debe existir una razón para que cada viernes o sábado, Andromeda termine sentada en su escritorio haciendo ensayos sobre Transformaciones Avanzadas. No es normal que cuando todos estén disfrutando de su tiempo libre o poniéndose al día con las asignaturas en las que no les va tan bien, ella escriba una y otra vez sobre cosas que sí sabe hacer.

A veces la profesora le ofrece té, otras veces un caramelo. Y cada vez trata de que los castigos sean más llevaderos porque entiende que algo raro hay ahí, no ha intentado preguntar, por supuesto y no por qué no se atreva sino porque sabe que la chica no le contestará y quizás sólo consiga alejarla de ese método de defensa-evasión-escondite que ha encontrado en su oficina.

- ¿Su tarea?, señorita Black.

- Disculpe, profesora, pero no la he traído.

- Entonces tendrá que hacer sus deberes el viernes en mi oficina. -La voz de la profesora sale tan seca como planea, pero cuando ve en la cara de la niña un ápice de terror, ella simula dudar. -Ahora que lo recuerdo, señorita Black, el viernes no puedo...El sábado en la tarde deberá cumplir con su castigo. -Y Minerva McGonagall se siente aliviada cuando cree ver en ella una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa.

Y cuando la oye golpear la puerta despeja el escritorio y le dice que puede pasar. Le da las instrucciones y ambas trabajan en silencio por un periodo de dos o tres horas. O al menos eso es lo que normalmente sucede aquellas tardes. Pero un día la profesora McGonagall oye a alguien llamando y al abrirse la puerta no es Andromeda Black quien la atraviesa, sino Ted Tonks.

El chico trae los ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrosadas, _¿y una sonrisa en la cara?_

Y a la profesora de transformaciones le parece que cuando la señorita Black llega hasta su oficina, se ha quedado helada, estática bajo el umbral, con la boca levemente abierta. Probablemente piense qué hace él en su puesto. A la profesora sólo le queda conjurar otra silla (con estampado escocés, por supuesto) y hacerlos que trabajen uno al lado del otro. Nota que él murmura cosas, nota que ella no responde.

Y por supuesto que nota cuando Andromeda Black le entrega sus deberes a tiempo. Cuando parece que no quisiera más castigos.

La oficina de McGonagall se hubiese transformado en un lugar demasiado grande si no estuviera con ella Ted Tonks, quien no ha entregado sus trabajos sistemáticamente en las últimas semanas, llega con los ojos esperanzados a su silla y aprieta los labios hasta dejarlos blancos mientras practica con su varita.

- ¿No hay nadie más castigado?

- No, sólo usted, Señor Tonks.

Se desinfla con un suspiro cuando la hora avanza. y parece que realmente se convence que estará casi solo ahí.

Pero hay un sábado en que la profesora dice _puede pasar_ con la voz animada, deja que Ted se siente frente a ella, y le da su tarea. Percibe que el brillo de los ojos en el chico es cada vez menor, como si se le estuvieran agotando las baterías que hacen sus ojos azules resplandecer y ella marca el tiempo mientras corrige los trabajos de los alumnos de quinto. Cuando oyen un puño golpear la madera el chico la mira, con alegría desbordando, y ella no es capaz de decirle algo.

Sólo repite aquel "Puede pasar" con la sonrisa raspando en la voz.

Andromeda abre los ojos, casi como la primera vez que vio a Ted Tonks ahí, pero sale del estupor mucho más rápido, se sienta al lado de él y comienza a cumplir con lo que le ha mandado la profesora.

Y las semanas se deshojan como si fueran pétalos arrancados al tiempo, ambos golpean su puerta el mismo día, casi a la misma hora. Trabajan en silencio y un día gris Ted puede transformar un pájaro en un juego de Gobstones, esto en un set de runas, las runas en un ajedrez mágico y el ajedrez de pronto cambia a algo alargado y brillante. Es una pequeña e inofensiva serpiente que mira a través de sus rasgados ojos a Andromeda, se arrastra hasta ella y se retuerce cariñosamente entre sus dedos.

La joven parece fascinada jugando con ella, metiéndole un dedo dentro de la boca y sacándolo tan rápido como pueda, deja que se restregue contra sus manos, deja que se exhiba y los hipnotice a los dos con su andar danzante.

- Puedes quedártela...si quieres, claro. -Y Andromeda le mira a él, a través de sus espesas pestañas, se muerde el labio, dudosa, y parece a punto de decir algo cuando habla la Profesora McGonagall.

- No puede regalar sus tareas, señor Tonks, además el ave es mía.

Y Andromeda Black se ríe. La profesora pocas veces la ha escuchado y su risa suena a un río fresco en medio del desierto, un río que, al parecer, alivia el calor que siente en las mejillas el pobre chico. Es una risa crea música un sábado gris por la tarde Y también cree que sus ojos se han derretido mostrando lo amables que son y la Profesora de transformaciones piensa que si ella no estuviera presente, Ted Tonks se acercaría a la señorita Black y se atrevería a besarla.

Minerva McGonagall no es tonta.

Y está segura está segura que sólo dos personas en el mundo van tan felices a un castigo. Cualquiera que sean sus motivos.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** No necesitan decirme mucho, tal vez algo así como _"you, bitch! deja de arruinar a mis personajes favoritos porque te voy a asesinar...sé donde vives"_ o _"qué horrible lo haces, mujer. Dedícate a otra cosa"_. Siempre he considerado las opiniones de todas las personas como algo muy valioso. Vamos que quiero conocer la suya.

Sí, son diez viñetas. La sexta la subiré pronto. Quizás a la noche.

Y espero que les haya gustado.

Besos!!


	6. Chapter 6

**N. de Autora:** Agradezco el interés por esta historia. En serio, sobretodo porque esta pareja no son los chicos lindos de HP. Esos son Lily y James, pero Andromeda y Ted son, de cierta manera, parte de esos personajes olvidados. ¿No lo sienten así? Me pasa lo mismo con Alice y Frank. Esos dos siempre aparecen en cuanto fic merodeador como los arroces de las superestrellas. Y sacando cuentas creo que pudieron ser bastante mayores que Lily y James porque ellos eran aurores, es decir, pasaron por la Academia y todo (no todos tienen la suerte de Harry). Quizás deberían aparecer en un all stars (olvidadas) como Andromeda/Ted, Molly/Arthur, Frank/Alice, Narcisa/Lucius, Bellatrix/Rodolphus. Pero definitivamente eso no será escrito por mi. HAHAHAHAHAHA. Si te gusta la idea, feel free.

Ahora, esta viñeta va dedicada a **beeloves** (que aquí no se llama así), a **Veraldine Hypperbone** y a **Niernath**. (oh dios, aprenderme esto me costará...yo siempre seré maite, lo prometo.)

* * *

_From distant star  
to this here bar  
the me, the you  
where are we now?_

**6.-**

Cuando el ruido del mundo los transforma a todos en ciegos, cuando están muy ocupados pensando quiénes son _realmente los buenos_, Andromeda aprovecha los atardeceres para dar un paseo hasta la Torre de Astronomía. Le gusta quedarse un rato y mirar las estrellas que tiritan contra el amplio manto azul. Y sólo después de reconocerse en el cielo, da media vuelta hasta su Sala Común.

Y quizás eso haría si no llegase a ese mismo lugar Ted Tonks.

Y se siente tonta porque no sabe qué hacer, no es sean amigos del alma ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que es él, el _estúpido muggle_ que la mira como si se hubiese comido a su gato o perro o cualquier mascota que pudiera tener. Es el estúpido que la sigue hasta los castigos con McGonagall y por su culpa tuvo que soportar seis reuniones de _esas_. Y eso es imperdonable porque aquella oficina es SU lugar seguro, su lugar de tranquilidad, y ahora para colmo le sigue hasta acá.

Suspira.

Y no sabe si tiene que darse la vuelta e ignorarlo (como es la tradición) o tratar de articular la palabra que quema en la garganta.

- Hola.

Le mira en silencio por dos segundos, sin resolverse de su debate interno. _Por Merlín, que un saludo no ha matado a nadie_. Respira y se atreve, le sale la voz ronca, pero le sale aquel "Hola" de vuelta. Se ha sonrojado y no sabe por qué, quizás si él no la mirara de ese modo sería todo más fácil. Da vuelta la cara para que no note que sus mejillas han cambiado de color.

Y se trata de esconder en el cielo, pero es demasiado amplio, demasiado expuesto. Quiere salir corriendo porque eso ha resultado peor de cómo lo había imaginado, quiere decirle que nunca más le volverá a saludar, y por Merlín que no se olvide que ella es una chica de Slytherin y que se supone que ella no debería hablar a chicos de Hufflepuff que más encima son hijos de muggles.

Se siente incómoda.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada, sólo miro las estrellas.

Y las palabras se arrancan de su boca, es como si siempre hubiesen querido ser pronunciadas. Y se descubre a sí misma hablando con aquel chico, y cada vez la lengua más suelta, cada vez más fácil.

Cada vez menos incómoda.

- ¿Ves aquellas de ahí? -señala con el brazo y él se ha acercado un poquito más a ella. Andromeda supone que es sólo para ver hacia donde apunta.

- ¿Cuáles?, ¿Esas que brillan? -Y oye como respira a su lado, es un movimiento lento, como si le dolieran los pulmones tomar cada partícula de aire, o como si lo disfrutara mucho.

- Todas brillan, Tonks.

Y él le sonríe en medio de una noche clara, él le sonríe y ella le sonríe de vuelta porque recién se percata que le ha estado gastando una broma. Le vuelve a indicar el grupo de astros que palpitan en lo alto del cielo, y él le dice qué no sabe mucho de astronomía.

Yo tampoco sé mucho, pero esa es mi constelación.-Y cuando Andromeda se descubre en medio de la oscuridad decide perderse con alguien. -Se llama igual que yo.

- ¿Andromeda?

Le oye repetir su nombre y el sonido choca contra los muros de piedras de la torre o quizás rebotan contra el mismo cielo. Suena bien, suena bonito dicho por él.

Después le oye decir un montón de cosas. Qué le gustan las estrellas, que le gustan las que viven en el mar, que adora ver el cielo de noche, que le encanta los cometas y qué le encantaría saber si algún día pueden volver a observar los astros juntos.

Andromeda sabe que es ya es tarde y no que no debe llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Es por eso que da la vuelta y se marcha a su Sala Común. No es porque las piernas se le hayan flexionado fugazmente, ni porque haya estado a punto de decir _sí_.

* * *

**/**

Todas esas cosas que aparecen al comienzo de cada viñeta son canciones. Había olvidado mencionarlo. En este caso en partícular aquella se llama "Allison" y es un tema de los "Pixies".

Besos, y nos leemos muy pronto. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de Autora**: Sí, soy una gitana que ha desarmado su carpa y se ha mudado, otra vez, de locación. Si miro a mi alrededor hay olor a encierro, humedad y hongos atómicos. Tengo que ordenar, pero tan pronto pueda contestaré los reviews que tengo pendientes. Por ahora _¡lean!_

_No way of knowing  
What any man will do  
An ocean of violence  
Between me and you_

**7.-**

No sabe si está bien aplicar tanta presión, no sabe si quizás le de buenos resultados ser tan insistente. Pero es algo que no controla. Sólo sabe que no se va a dar por vencido, que aún no descubre cual sería aquella poderosa razón para no susurrarle a Andromeda en medio de la oficina de McGonagall si acaso esta vez irá a ver las estrellas con él.

- No puedo, gracias.

Y cualquiera creería que algún día se va a dar a aburrir, pero aquella idea ni siquiera se concibe en su mente, aunque ella ni le mira cuando le responde. _No puede decirme que no toda la vida, ¿cierto?_, se pregunta a sí mismo.

Todas las tardes, después que la ve levantarse de la mesa, piensa que ella sí irá a la Torre de Astronomía, trata de que sus piernas largas y delgadas no se muevan tan desesperadamente porque si sigue caminando así, se caerá y llegará bañado en polvo. Y sobretodo sabe que no la va a deslumbrar si se presenta como un mamarracho.

El punto es que ella nunca llega.

Pero Ted sigue escribiendo su redacción con aquella letra zarrapastrosa, tuerce las "A" de un modo especial porque quiere escribir otras palabras con esa vocal. Y aunque ella se siente a su lado, la mayoría de las veces es como si no hubiera nadie, tan callada como siempre, tan distante y

fría, dejando caer su cabello a un lado como un banal biombo. Y él puede ver a través de las espesas ondas, puede ver a través de eso y mucho más, porque ha sido capaz de darse cuenta que ella es especial, que es distinta de cierto modo, y podría jurar que será la peor mortífaga del mundo porque no es capaz de hacerle daño a nadie.

Ni siquiera a él, ¡Y por Merlín!, él mismo se da cuenta que la ha jodido bastante.

Por eso él queda lívido cuando ella le dice, con esa vocecita suya sacada de una cajita de música. -¿Sabes lo que te sucedería si te ven conmigo?

Claro que lo sabe, se lo ha imaginado mil veces, se ha visto a sí mismo con múltiples moretones del tamaño de un ciruela, cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, algunos rasguños en los brazos y un corte profundo cerca de los ojos y aunque parezca retorcido, es lo que más alegre que puede imaginar porque si le pegan, si lo patean en el suelo o si lo mandan a la enfermería es porque ella ha estado, de algún modo, con él.

Pero el día que se queda más rígido es el bendito atardecer en que ella llega hasta la Torre de Astronomía, al verle hace una mueca indescifrable. Y Ted siente que todos los músculos se le contraen, como si tuviera que soportar una lluvia de calambres. Las estrellas que estaba observando en el cielo (no todas, sólo las que se llaman como ella) son poco luminosas, artificiales, porque la verdadera es la que está apoyada contra los pequeños cimientos de piedra y le pregunta de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes lo qué te sucedería si te ven conmigo? -Y frente al silencio de él, mueve la cabeza con movimientos cortos y lentos. -¿Sabes lo qué me pasaría a mi?

Y eso es algo que él jamás ha imaginado, nunca había pensado que alguien sería capaz de lastimar a algo tan sutil y delicado como Andromeda. Se siente como un pez fuera del agua, y de pronto la ve a ella cubierta de moretones, con rasguños y un corte peligroso cerca de los ojos. Y por primera vez contemplando esa visión siente el dolor que escose en cada herida.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser un mortífago?

Andromeda se ríe con pequeños paroxismos que transforman su cara en un trozo de porcelana adornada con dos diminutos hoyuelos. Le mira con sus ojos grandes, brillantes de lágrimas y responde a duras penas.

- No lo sé, ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que soy mortífaga?

- ¿No lo eres? -Y tan pronto cuando formula esa pregunta se siente estúpido. Porque ella no sabe qué hay que hacer para alistarse en las filas del Señor Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, porque cómo no lo vio antes, cómo. Sí no es capaz ni siquiera de alzar su varita en contra de él. Si le ha preguntado si acaso está consciente de los riesgos que involucran dirigirle la palabra a ella, una chica de Slytherin, a una joven Black.

Y después de hablar un rato sobre (o bajo o encima de) las estrellas y de cosas qué ninguno de los saben mucho pero que a ambos les encantaría saber, Ted se va borracho de felicidad a su cama.

Porque ella no es mortífaga, por supuesto.

Y lo más importante: Porque ese "_Sabes qué te sucedería si..._" sólo puede significar que ella se ha preocupado por él.

**/**

Muchas gracias :)


	8. Chapter 8

Nota de Autora: Esta viñeta es para **Daniela**. En serio, gracias por todo.

* * *

_She turns me on, but I'm only dancing  
She turns me on, but don't get me wrong  
I'm only dancing_

**8.-**

- ¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado?

Es definitivo, Ted Tonks es el idiota más grande que pisa La Tierra. Es qué acaso no piensa, cómo no se da cuenta que lo plantea es físicamente imposible.

No voy a ir a Hogsmeade contigo.

- ¿Irás con alguien?

Quiere mentirle, quiere decirle que sí, que irá con alguien y que han quedado hace semanas, pero por algún extraño motivo no puede. Los labios se le sueltan de a poco y termina respondiendo lo qué no quería decir.

- No, no iré con nadie.

- Perfecto.

¿Perfecto? ¿Qué es perfecto? El no, por supuesto, es demasiado alto y flaco para ser perfecto, además sus ojos son muy abiertos, muy claros, demasiado transparentes. Alguien así está lejos de vincularse con esa palabra. Por lo mismo decide tomar sus pergaminos y decirle a la profesora McGonagall que ya ha terminado, y si podría retirarse.

Y toda la semana se siente nerviosa, y no es porque él mire sonriente, porque a eso ya se ha acostumbrado. Es sólo que no debería importarle si la ha invitado a salir a Hogsmeade, no debería descubrirse con ganas de poder decirle que sí, que sí quiere ir con él. Y se odia a sí misma porque hay cosas fundamentales que está olvidando, y mientras su amnesia y curiosidad aumenta, sus ojos se hinchan cada noche con lágrimas que apagan contra la almohada. Sería muy sencillo decirle que _sí_, es fácil, es una sola palabra, pero nadie, jamás en todo el mundo, entendería que no quiere decepcionar a sus padres, ni a Narcisa, menos aún a Bellatrix.

Y empaca sus cosas y muda su alma al infierno. Aunque quiera, aunque se muera de las ganas decide que ella no tiene absolutamente nada que hablar con Ted Tonks. Que le llame loca, lunática, taimada, le da igual. Se quema y sufre sola porque no se va a llenar la cabeza de pajaritos por cosas que nunca podrán ser.

El que siga cantando canciones raras y ella seguirá horneando pasteles de calabaza. Pero jamás juntos.

Sin embargo el sábado por la tarde, cuando va camino a juntarse con el resto de sus compañeras para vagar por las calles de Hogsmeade (que se sabe de memoria), el aire se vuelve espeso y le parece que de la nada se materializan dos brazos que la toman por detrás. Una mano le tapa de la boca y el otro la afirma de la cintura. Y la arrastra torpemente hasta el aula más cercana.

Y está enojada, porque él no tiene ningún derecho a hacer eso, no puede secuestrarla como si fuera una simple rehén y menos aún, no debería tocarla.

Pero el aula está llena de pequeñas lucecitas que se encienden y se apagan, hay una bola cubierta de espejos colgada en el centro del techo y que lanzan los haces en todas las direcciones. Y en el aula no están solos, hay dos muchachos más.

_Sus secuaces, por supuesto. No va a actuar solo._

Piensa lo peor, que quizás Ted Tonks es tan malo como el resto de los muggles, y que toda esta estúpida danza de exhibición no ha sido más que un plan malévolo para vengarse de las cosas que están sucediendo. Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, Ted Tonks lo único que quiere de ella es venganza, por hacerle sentir tan mal en el mundo de los magos.

- Te soltaré si prometes no gritar.

Y más encima espera que ella se quede muy tranquila mientras él le hace daño, quiere ponerse a llorar, y se siente idiota por pensar que quizás toda eso que le estaba pasando no es tan malo en realidad.

- Ted, tú serás la chica. -Y los chicos que están sentado en la mesa del profesor se parten de la risa, mientras ella los mira uno a uno, asustada como un cordero camino al matadero. Suplicante.

Y Ted la suelta y se aleja. Ella no es capaz de decir nada, sólo trata de retroceder hasta la puerta mientras ellos discuten sobre quién será la chica.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? -le pregunta Ted con la voz de amor _cínico_ que tiene. _Imbécil_. Ella no le responde. -Mira, esto lo haré una sola vez en mi vida y sólo por ti, para que aprendas y después puedas hacerlo conmigo. Si quieres, claro. -Y se encoge de hombros como si no fuera muy importante encerrarla en un aula con dos chicos más.

Y uno de esos idiotas se pone a cantar algo que ella jamás ha escuchado, es algo alegre y gritón, y Ted le toma las manos al otro tipo, y se ponen a _¿Bailar? ¿Es eso bailar para los muggles?_ Andromeda se sienta en el suelo, observando completamente absorta cómo Ted es elevado en el aire por la cintura, cómo afirma sus piernas en la cintura del otro y echa la cabeza para atrás. Mueve sus manos simulando que usa una falda y de pronto se toman de las manos nuevamente y se arrastra por el suelo, pasando por entre medio de las piernas de su compañero.

_Circe bendita, ¿Qué es esto?_

Y no sabe si lo pensó o lo dijo en voz alta, porque Ted dice con la voz excesivamente alegre. -Andromeda, mira bien que esto es rock&roll.

- No, no le mires tanto, porque éste idiota tiene dos pies izquierdos.

Y es la primera vez que se relaja desde está ahí, en su supuesto secuestro. Se pasa la tarde en los brazos de Ted y el otro chico (que resultó llamarse Tom) intentando aprender cada uno de los pasos, intentando recordarlos sin pisar a nadie, intentando seguir el ritmo de las melodías e intentando no disfrutarlo tanto.

**/**

Las proximas dos viñetas son las últimas, y las voy a postear juntas porque así no pierden el hilo conductor.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota de Autora:** He aquí las ultimas dos viñetas de está historia. Espero que las disfruten y las palabras al final.-

* * *

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all_

9.-

Ha estado mucho más cerca de ella. Puede identificar cada uno de los aromas que desprende su piel, incluso a distintas horas del día. Puede adivinar por la forma en que proyecta las comisuras de sus labios con qué animo anda. Y ahora puede adivinar que los EXTASIS la tienen algo preocupada.

A él en cambio no le importan mucho, ha sacado cuentas y debería aprenderse ochenta y dos páginas diarias si quiere terminar todas las materias a tiempo, y como cree que a lo físicamente imposible nadie está obligado, él no será la excepción.

Ha intentado aprenderse la misma página hace horas, pero cuando llega a la mitad del texto los ojos vuelan, directo hasta ella. Le ve morderse los labios y asentir disimuladamente como si estuviera repitiendo mentalmente. Lleva horas así, lleva horas estudiando Encantamientos e ignorándole olímpicamente.

Se ha imaginado cómo reaccionaría si él se parase en medio de la mesa que ocupa, si él se parase y extendiera los brazos al tiempo que grita a todo él que pueda escuchar lo mucho que le gusta Andromeda Black. O, mejor dicho, lo mucho que le quiere.

Porque para pensar en tamaña locura, es porque hay algo más fuerte.

Pero quizás no sea lo más conveniente. No para ella, al menos. Se convence que tiene que intentar estudiar un poco, no por él, sino porque quizás si obtiene mejores calificaciones puede postular a algún trabajo o seguir una carrera que le permita vivir con ella. _Vivir con ella_. La idea lo marea, casi hiperventila, puede ver la casa que le gustaría ofrecerle, puede ver el jardín y una pequeña huerta, tal cual como la de sus sueños.

Y es en ese momento en el que le gustaría que ella soñase lo mismo.

Y antes de que ella salga de la Biblioteca, él se descubre de pie, como si sus movimientos estuviesen condicionados a los de Andromeda. No recoge sus cosas, sino que las deja regadas sobre la mesa, piensa que sus amigos quizás se las lleve hasta su Sala Común, y si se pierden, si se pierden no importa mucho porque lo que ahora es realmente primordial es hablar con ella.

Y es cerca de las escaleras que le logra alcanzar.

- Andromeda -le llama, con la voz transformada en un débil susurro. Sin embargo, ella no se detiene sino hasta mirar en todas las direcciones y asegurarse que no hay nadie. Se da vuelta lentamente, y le mira con los ojos fijos.

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta con las comisuras curvadas. Claro signo de preocupación y nerviosismo, Andromeda es un libro que se le hace muy fácil de leer, lo que no sabe entender son las reacciones, pero puede identificar las causas. Se atreve a acercarse uno, dos, tres pasos, y después da los que sean necesarios hasta llegar a su lado.

- No has ido...

- ¿Por qué tendría que ir? ¿Te dije que tendríamos una cita o algo por el estilo?

- No, pero yo pensé que quizás...

- Pensaste mal, Ted. No puedo ir a ver las estrellas cuando a ti se te ocurra, menos aún que están los exámenes tan cerca, y sin contar que...

Es evidente. Andromeda está sumamente estresada. Y de un humor de los mil demonios.

Quizás esas son las cosas pequeñas que le gustan de ella, quizás es que es tremendamente mal genio, despectiva, huele de un modo embriagante y tiene los ojos más bonitos que Ted ha visto, quizás le han nombrado así porque en sus pupilas esconde millones de soles lejanos, en los que le gustaría quemarse y refundirse hasta quedar convertido en cenizas.

Y eso hace.

Porque se atreve a poner sus labios sobre los de ella, y sus manos entre sus cabellos y el hueco de su espalda. Y él es un imán que quiere pegarse a ella, pero Andromeda le repele porque él siente aquellas manos en su pecho intentando separarse de él, siente que su voz ahogada se queja en palabras que no puede articular, siente que le está empujado tan fuerte como puede hacerlo. Le siente la piel, la tibieza de los labios, el olor de su aliento, le siente entera, y él es un maldito torpe que no puede parar de temblar.

Sabe que no debería estar haciendo eso, no de ese modo al menos, porque así no se lo había imaginado. Los besos que le daba en su mente eran perfectos, de esos en que las lenguas juegan a encontrarse y los labios se separan como si enviaran una clara invitación a probar el rincón más ocultos de las bocas. Muy distinto a los empujones que recibe de vuelta.

Se separa un poco y se atreve a mirarla. Tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillan de una forma que asusta. Le cruza la cara con un golpe sonoro y certero que le hace arder la cara automáticamente. Sabe que se merece eso, y quisiera que ella le diera otra, o eso podría pensarse porque Ted Tonks la toma de los hombros y la besa nuevamente. Del mismo modo torpe, tembloroso y desesperado.

Y no es porque sea un loco maniático masoquista que le gusta que le golpeen, es sólo que ese beso le ha sabido a poco, y es demasiado obstinado (o tenaz, según quiera verse) para rendirse al intento número uno.

Y aunque no sea perfecto, aunque sea el peor beso que ha dado en toda su vida, siente que se triza el corazón con un estallido cuando las escaleras cambian de posición y les cubre a los dos.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Sigue, ahora mismo...así que vete al otra viñeta :**D**


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't care what they say  
those numbers don't mean a thing  
we've got it made  
this world is just me and you._

**10.-**

Y Andromeda se ha cansado de empujarle.

De empujarle de los hombros para despegar esa boca de la suya. De empujar para alejarle, para alejarle de su vida, de ella entera. O quizás se ha cansado de ella misma, o de no ser ella misma. O de ser una buena chica Black.

Y es por eso que decide abrazarle y anudar sus manos detrás de su cuello y apretarse contra él, sólo eso. Apretarse tan fuerte hasta que el aire que sale de sus pulmones sea el mismo que Ted respirará.

Y se permite ser ambiciosa y calculadora con lo que hace con su lengua, y ser egoísta también. Porque le cubre la escalera, y aunque alguien pase por ahí jamás creerá lo que ha visto y probablemente culpará a los exámenes de su cansancio extremo que le hace delirar. Nadie, nunca creerá que Andromeda Black se ha echado en los brazos de Ted Tonks, y que ella le besa a él, de un modo que dan ganas de sentarse a tomar notas. Y de echarse a llorar, porque ese es un beso en el que deberían aparecer las criaturas del bosque y contemplarles, o una lluvia de fuegos artificiales debería explosionar detrás. Pero no ocurre nada de eso, y quizás sólo una moribunda araña les mire celosa.

Andromeda se descubre dejando que Ted entre de lleno en su vida. (También se descubre teniendo una vida) Y es la sensación más excitante que ha sentido, es besarse rápido y a escondidas en todos los rincones del colegio, es el peligro que siente en cada ojo que se posa en ella y siente el corazón en la mano cuando escucha ruidos lejanos. Pero aún así no es capaz de separarse de él.

Por primera vez en la vida sabe que es lo que quiere, que es aquello que le hace feliz. Incluido el hecho que ha encontrado a _alguien_ que se coma sus pasteles de calabaza.

Y se atreve a dejar Hogwarts colgada de su mano, y a mirar (o mejor dicho, no mirar) a los estúpidos que se dedican a esparcir los rumores de que se ha vuelto loca. Y quizás sea cierto, porque toda su familia se lo dijo. Su madre suplicante, su padre en el silencio, Narcisa con su desprecio y Bellatrix. Bellatrix se lo dio a entender con la varita. Y aunque ahora pueda ver las cosas un poco distorsionadas porque tiene un ojo hinchado, descubre que no le importa, porque él está a su lado poniendo compresas de gasa (sí, esa cosa muggle) empapadas en esencia de díctamo.

La historia de Andromeda tiene mucho de una historia cualquiera de la época. Ella y Ted son la típica pareja asustada que huyen y se casan a escondidas. Querían invitar a la profesora McGonagall, pero prefirieron estar solos ellos dos. Si ella no podía tener invitados, Ted tampoco necesitaba a nadie más. Le roban el calor al sol, el tiempo a los días y Andromeda le ha robado a toda su familia las ganas de vivir. O al menos a su padres.

Pero sigue sin importarle porque está segura que no ha hecho nada malo.

Y de vez en vez, cuando tiene que preparar alguna poción recuerda lo mucho que no le gusta Ted Tonks (cuando se va a trabajar y la deja sola)

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Sí, aquí termina. Probablemente no respeté los tiempos que deben tener diez viñetas para manejar una historia, probablemente las personalidades no son las adecuadas y ésta historia este llena de vacíos y de fallas, pero es la primera vez que escribo de Ted y Andromeda, y aunque pueda que no sea el mejor intento a mi me encantó hacerlo.

No sé como fue tu experiencia con esto, no sé si te gustó o me odiaste en cada letra que escribí.

Sólo me queda agradecerte (de corazón) que llegarás hasta aquí.

Besos!


End file.
